Chun-Li
Chun-Li is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female player character that appears in the series, and the first playable female character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, as well as one of the youngest fighters, and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she is by far the quickest. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku ("Hundred Rending Legs", commonly known as the "Lightning Kick"), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. The Miracle Elite Storyline P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Fatman's Forces TBA Meister of War Terra grew so bored and calling her crew to announced them that She wants to see The Helper squad again. Chun Li suggested that Terra would give Knuckles a phone call. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Chun Li and her companions Sam and Max went to join forces with The Multiuniversal Resistance to fight Sinisters of Evil. Chun Li made promise that Sam and Max will fight criminals who works for Mr. Sinister with Dr.Strange. Chun Li has gone through a make over, now waiting a new costume under her old one which she rips off before beginning, she has also grown much stronger and faster. Chun Li and the rest arrive on the jungle island only to quickly learn of Blackgurumon's crime and then gets into her Alpha costume ready to accompany the others lead by 16 and Tony. Chun Li when confronted by James and Jessie on why Blackgurumon is more interested in what they're after as opoosed to SInster, she tells them that she feels that Sinster isn't one for unsubtly. He may be planning darwinism but he clearly has some way of getting to it. She brings up something they forget in that where Dr.Strange and the other three are. Chun Li goes off with Tony, Sun il and Carl into the tree so they can look into what Candle is up to. She uses her powers to help her friends and goes on her own at the start to do so. Chun Li sees the 1st treasure from together and Zick sees something behind it. Chun Li instructs Bender and the others to head to the island of magic as Saul found a new partner for the crew to work with. Chun Li now shows suspeion with Blue in his behaviour which has the others think and agree with her.During their discussion of Aleu's disappearnace, Anti Cosmo and Slade suggest her to investigate for Strange and she agrees. After they find blood which has them assumer a killer did this, her and Blythe leave to get back to the resistacne. They find Alice and she helps them find the others, Chun Li also fights Zangya to a stand still when they arrive. She and her friends manage to escape Hotaru and Neyla and they meet The Body Guard Unit where they learn Lord of Darkness blocked the sun with a disco ball. Chun Li and her friends learn about Grey and Carl sealing the first barrier, which they hear scream where Tony believes it was Blackgurumon's allies. Chun Li heads to the cold areas with Strange and meets with Sage, Tai and Daisy. Zoe is kidnapped and Chun Li and the team save her from Jesse.Chun Li and her friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinster after asking Samson to let her help. Chun Li enters the Paradise Lost Kingdom with the others and meets up with Lady Anastaia and Henry Mills who she helps with the kingdom problem as well as the nightmares Henry is having due to a sleeping curse used by Pan. Chun Li joins James, Static and Gizmoduck to save Henry though they must do it fast as Braninac is trying to fuck it which Batman tries to prevent. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Chun Li and the reisitance land on theri next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop Blackgurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Stange and the guys as well as Batigirl stop Blackgurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nililus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Chun Li and her girl posse decide then they have to find them and also put a stop to what Loki and Wesker have in mind as well. Zick and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Chun Li goes after Fat Tony with Sam and Max who end up killing him as well as Carmen before fleeing from the Niburu which eats her up. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Rapheal Lovelace, Maria Lovelace, Terra, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Marisa Kirisame, Asuka kazama, Xigbar, Kitana, Opus the Penguin, Cait Sith, Grim Jr, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Rivals: N/A On and Off Allies/Enimies: N/A Enimies: Dormammu and his gang, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Fatman and his forces, Zeus and his Empire chun_li_by_lelerk-d4w84p8.png sfxt-chun-li.jpg mvc3-chun-li.jpg 2377797-chun_li_sfxt.jpg 2241637-chun_li_knee_strike.jpg 1519780-chunliupskirt.jpg 2160458-tumblr_m0zj2o1Dlw1qidguno1_500.jpg 341829-chun_li.png Bb2684cd7445b88a663ca936dfd76ce4 0.jpg 090317014051403083329279.png Chun-Li_the_ties_that_bind_animated_movie2.png Mvc3_chun-li_kikosho.jpg dbba151106ecb53c01aa5460ba259842a8847131.png 3586095_640px.jpg Chun-li-mvc3.png projectxzonechunli1.jpg chun_li_by_heisembberg-d6dpk65.png 1001574_685500271464685_360605692_n.jpg chun_li_by_vividjudy-d6qjk74.jpg indexchun.jpg Street-Fighter-X-Tekken-Chun-Li-Official-Artwork.jpg marvel_vs_capcom_3_chun_li_by_madara897-d3diik6.png Chun li 43.png chun25.jpg chained_chun_li_by_rentb-d4flgkb.jpg 4910782723_da442f84a0_b.jpg 8477915760_4e0eef3a57_b.jpg Chun Li Sorry.jpg sfxtk_ending_cammy_chun_li_4_by_charascolor-d60uid1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from The Street Fighter Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Action Heroines Category:Humans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire Category:Martial Artists Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Amazons Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Bailey Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Law Enforcement Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters taken by Overlord Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Brunettes